


Control

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Hardison takes care of EliotOriginally posted July 2012





	

Playfulness is key. That’s something Hardison learned early on. Tease him. Pull away from a kiss. Smile when he scowls. Lead him to the bedroom. Don’t push. He tried that once. Tried to force him to open up. It didn’t end well. So now he plays. When they get to the bedroom Hardison undresses him. Eliot’s questing hands are batted away. When he gets the hint and allows Alec to do the work he’s rewarded. Soft hands encourage him onto the bed and Eliot is soon greeted with one of his favourite sights. Alec Hardison wearing nothing but a smile. He’ll lie back as Alec nudges him. Hands are pressed above his head but the pressure doesn’t stay. It’s up to Eliot to keep them there. Alec knows he can’t take control from their Hitter, but for the man’s own good sometimes he needs to give it up. He shows his appreciation with nips and kisses along Eliot’s torso. The man below him writhes and tremors, until the Hacker finally gets what he’s been waiting for.

 

“Alec. Please.” The words are broken and raspy, and Alec can’t help grinning with the knowledge that he’s responsible for that tone. He leans up and kisses Eliot. Feeling how he immediately yields almost does Alec in.  
With a softer smile he’ll whisper “I’ve got you,” before he goes to work in earnest.

 

When it’s all over they’ll lie together. The darkness punctuated only by breathing until Eliot’s whispered “thank you” and Alec’s answering “any time.”


End file.
